1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an eco anti-mold fresh-keeping chip, more particularly, to an anti-oxidation, anti-mold eco anti-mold fresh-keeping chip, which conforms to the environmental protection and may extend food freshness. It is mainly a graph layer formed on a base material after printed, a lustering film polyester layer is pasted on the graph layer by a manufacturing machine to construct a chip body, and the chip body is then put inside the fumigation trough with natural anti-mold fresh keeping anti-oxidation material, the chip body absorbs the natural anti-mold fresh-keeping anti-oxidation material to form an eco anti-mold fresh-keeping chip after the fumigation and permeation procedure in chamber, the PE laminated layer of the base material is setting to cover the pores of the glassine paper, the water basis adhesive above keeps constant dosage after fumigating, permeating and gasification in the chamber and the stickiness of it becomes smaller, the amount of the anti-mold components may be identified whether it saturation by the easy-removable bottom paper, the anti-mold chip may evaporate anti-mold agent to achieve the anti-mold effect after opening, the water basis adhesive restores its stickiness and the bottom paper become not easy to remove after a period of time, and the anti-mold agent may be identified as totally evaporated, thus the amount of the anti-mold components may be identified, the eco anti-mold fresh-keeping chip with identifying anti-mold components and anti-oxidation effect is formed, wherein:
the main component of the natural anti-mold fresh-keeping anti-oxidation material is consisted of Allyl isothiocyanate and eucalyptol (juniper pythoncidere)
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In order to keep food or object fresh and prevent damp and moldy, some chemical products such as desiccant dry bags or deoxygen bags are put for restraining and anti-mold effect. However, the abovementioned conventional chemical products are not good to human body, therefore, an anti-mold chip produced by using gasification method is researched and developed in the field. For example, the anti-mold sticker of Taiwan patent number 94215658, which is mainly consisted of a release paper and a sticker, the sticker has volatilizable anti-mold composition, The sticker may be pasted inside a container by removing the release paper for convenient using, but the anti-mold component in the sticker is still chemical product, it does not have the environmental protection and identifying anti-mold effect. Therefore, the inventor developed “the eco bacteriostasis anti-mold fresh-keeping chip” of Taiwan patent number 98108754, which uses a natural material as anti-mold material. Although the chip can achieve the expected fresh-keeping effect, it cannot delay the process that food becomes yellow. Food may become yellow easily after oxidation and not looks good. Therefore, in order to meet people needs and achieve the fresh-keeping effect, the above defects may be improved to delay the process that food becomes yellow (anti-oxidation).